1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optical fiber and more particularly to optical fiber components including optical phase shifters, frequency doublers and non-linear or wave length dependent couplers that use or require the application of non-linear properties such as the Kerr Effect or Dispersion for operation.
2. Related Art
Some common inventors with this application, i.e., F. Gonthier, S. Lacroix and J. Bures provide a discussion of a "Wavelength-flattened 2.times.2 splitter for single-mode optical waveguide" in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,453 issuing in 1992 along with coinventors D. Richard. Common inventors S. Lacroix, R. Black, F. Gonthier and J. Bures provide a discussion of a "Compact Wavelength filter integrated into a single mode optical fiber" in U.S Pat. No. 4,946,250 that issued in the U.S. in 1990 with co-inventor X. Daxhelet. Common inventors with this application S. Lacroix and F. Gonthier provide a discussion of "Spectral filter integrated in a single mode optical fiber" in Canadian patent 1,284,282 issued in 1990.
Common inventors F. Gonthier, S. Lacroix and J. Bures along co-authors with J. Lapierre and C. Ceilleux provide a discussion of an "Investigation of power oscillations along tapered monomode fibers" in a publication appearing in Applied Optics, Vol. 26, No. 3, February 1987 at page 444-449. This reference discusses how a tapered fiber can be visualized as three regions in which a central region between two tapered regions is quasi-cylindrical and in which beating occurs.
None of these references teach an optimized non-linear effect tapered optical fiber or the method of making the same.